Quiet GerIta FLUFF
by Dewfur101
Summary: He loved these moments. His pride would never allow him to admit it, but it was the truth. He loved it when they got to stay like this in each other's arms, no one around to disturb them.


**A/N: So, with Chapter 4 posted, I no longer feel bad about posting some other stuff. XD Plus, I wanted to get a few oneshots under my belt to gain a little publicity. This little idea began to plague me, and so I wrote it down.**

**What is it?**

**Why, only my OTP~ **

**Enjoy this GerIta fluff! :D**

**-Inspired by 'Quiet' by Lights, 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol and 'Here in Your Arms' by Hellogoodbye**

**(Oh, yes, and this is rated a rather tentative T. I didn't feel like it NEEDED an M rating, but if someone feels it should, please tell me, and I'll change it!)**

**-Dew**

Germany let out a happy sighed, giving Feliciano's hand, which was intertwined with his, a small squeeze. The smaller man let out a hum at the suddenly applied pressure, pressing his back even more against the German's chest. Germany allowed himself to smile.

He loved these moments.

His pride would never allow him to admit it, but it was the truth.

He loved it when they got to stay like this in each other's arms. The clingy Italian probably loved them even more.

No, there was no 'probably' about it; Germany _knew _Italy loved these moments even more than he did, if it was even possible.

Especially after they made love.

Even if it was rough and frenzied, Italy would always breathlessly pull his arms around Ludwig and murmur sweet nothings into his lover's ear in Italian.

It was sappy to the point where it seemed like something out of a badly written romance novel, but Germany didn't care at all. He would, instead, return the affection full-force, (Or, as much as the easily flustered Germany could manage) rolling off Italy and pulling him close.

It was at these moments Italy would sigh and say, "Ve~ that was _amazing_~" Germany would always awkwardly reply, "Y-yeah…" Feliciano would laugh at his tone.

The Italian teased Germany to no end about his nervousness, but he couldn't help it! He remembered how he disliked going out in public at first.

He couldn't stand the stares, the scrutiny he got as he felt eyes bore into the back of his head whenever he held Italy's hand.

It had taken a stern talking-to by Prussia to help him get over that.

"Do you love the kid, West?"

"O-of course I do! But-"

"Then why do you give a damn about what they think, huh? If you're happy with him-which the awesome me knows you are- then just ignore the bastards! West, you're lucky to have Ita-chan. Don't let something like this make you pussy out."

"…"

"Alright, you want some awesome advice to help you get over that? Fine. Give Ita-chan a kiss in front of them all. That'll make them stop."

"Won't that make them stare _more, _bruder…?"

"Dammit West! Just follow the awesome advice! Don't ask questions!"

Apprehensively, Germany had decided to follow his brothers' advice.

Feeling nervous, he spoke as he turned to the Italian.

"H-hey Feli…?"

"Yes, Lu-mph!"

Italy was silenced with a gentle, awkwardly placed kiss. Ludwig's face was burning up as he felt the people stare harder. But Italy didn't seem to care about the stares. Instead, he wrapped his arms loosely around Germany's neck, pressing back gently, smiling into the kiss.

After pulling away, Italy mouthed, 'I love you,' to Germany, who smiled broadly in response. The people had, miraculously, stopped staring and had begun to mull about the store again.

Germany idly remembered seeing a pair of teens out of the corner of his eye who had 'awwed' when he and Italy had kissed, and then had begun to whoop and holler, pumping their fists until they were dragged away be a parental figure. He had later seen the same teens in the store, and they had grinned cheekily at him and given him a thumbs up.

There was something about that experience that Germany, for whatever reason, hadn't realized until much later, back at their own house.

That had been their first kiss.

Upon discovering that, an odd, bubbly feeling struck Ludwig and pooled inside him, making him smile again. It was then that Italy ran up to Germany and hugged him, latching onto him like a koala, exclaiming, "Ve! Our first kiss, Luddy…! A-and in front of people! I'm so proud of you!"

Ludwig nuzzled into Italy's neck, breathing in the Italian's scent, bringing him back to the present. Italy hummed and arched his back when Germany's breath tickled his skin. Germany chuckled and removed his hand from Italy's, moving them to his waist where he began to rub circles there.

The action caused Feliciano to jump and squeak. "Eep! I'm ticklish!"

Ludwig felt a blush coming on, remembering when those words had last been spoken.

They had been sitting in bed next to each other when Germany had decided to prod Italy's side out of extreme boredom.

This had gained the same reaction. "Eep! Ludwig, I'm ticklish!" This announcement made a devious smirk place itself on Germany's lips. "Oh really now…?"

"Yeah, an- AH! N-no! Doi-Doitsu!"

Ludwig had pounced on the auburn haired man, straddling the flailing Italian down as he attacked his sides. "Ahah! D-Doitsu! Ah! Cut it o-out!"

Italy could hardly talk he was laughing so hard. Ludwig laughed himself, leaning forward to place teasing kisses around Italy's jawline, down to his neck where his nibbled and sucked, creating barely noticeable red marks.

"V-ve! That tickles even more!" Feliciano squeaked, writhing a little more. Germany grinned against Italy's skin.

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

Letting go of Feliciano's sides, he reached up to brush his fingers against the wayward curl that stuck out of Italy's head, the use of which he had found out recently. "V-ve! G-Germany, you touched my curl…" Italy whined, flailing his arms a little.

"I know; I did it on purpose…" murmured Germany, voice several octaves lower. "Eh? But… why- ah!" Feliciano was silenced by another gentle tug on his curl. "G-Germany…~ Wait…. N-no, D-Doitsu…"

Italy whined and writhed about from the curl 'abuse'. Germany nuzzled the Italian. "Shh, mein Italian…"

"E-eh? Ludwig… d-do you really want…?"

The question startled Germany. Honestly, he hadn't expected Italy to _ask _questions.

"O… only if you want!" He stuttered out. Italy smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the German on top of him. "Pf… you're so silly~ I don't mind…"

Yes, as embarrassing as it was to admit, that tickle-fight resulted in their first lovemaking. It was slow, sweet, wonderful and… rather awkward, to tell the truth.

Italy had squeaked out his opinion on everything Germany did. "Ve! That tickles!" or, "D-don't do that! I-it's embarrassing!"

Ludwig held back a scoff when he remembered that he had, with trembling fingers, accidentally spilt a surplus amount of lube on Feliciano's stomach. "AH! It's cold!"

"O-oi! I'm sorry, Feli!" It took a moment to get Italy to calm down after that. Things went as smoothly as the two could manage after that, which wasn't much.

Ludwig had ended up using his hand to guide his penis inside Italy, and then it had taken them several minutes to find the right pace for them both. It was after that things went well, their bodies moving together in unison, the room filling with gasps and groans.

It had eventually became too much and they hit their climax with loud moans that contained the others human name. Italy had then pulled Germany down for a sloppy, gentle kiss. "Hah…. Ti amo, Ludwig…"

"I-ich leibe dich, Feliciano…"

Italy let out a sleepy sigh, jolting Germany once again out of his thoughts.

"Ve… Ludwig, I'm tired… so I'm gonna sleep…~" Feliciano informed, snuggling into the sheets. "O-oh, is that so…? I suppose I should follow your example…" Italy hummed happily. "Kay! Night, Doitsu~" He chirped.

Germany sighed and nuzzled Italy's neck.

"Good night, mein leibe,"


End file.
